


massages, naps, and the cat

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, this time there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, we're just gonna stay here on the floor tonight, babe. I can't move, and Tora's already asleep,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	massages, naps, and the cat

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of kurotsuki week: domestic (aka more fluff)  
> tora means tiger in japanese, it's my japanese teacher's cat's name  
> this one's for you sensei

Kuroo loosened his tie with one hand as he turned the doorknob to his and Tsukki's shared apartment while simultaneously attempting to toe off his shoes. If he wasn't about to collapse from exhaustion due to working late for the past 2 weeks due to an awful new project, he might have had the hindsight that trying to do all of this at once wasn't his best idea; alas, this only occurred to Kuroo in his current state once he fell forward onto the scratchy carpet after yanking the door open and tripping over his loafers. Groaning, he dragged his body past the threshold and shut the door with his foot. His feet ached, his head was pounding, and his shoulders and back really needed a massage.

"Keiiii..." he drawled, laying immobile despite the sound of approaching footsteps. He felt a soft nudge on his head and raised his head slightly. Tsukki was crouched next to him, prodding Kuroo until he looked up to meet the blonde's gaze.

"You okay?" Kei asked quietly, now stroking Kuroo's hair. Kuroo grunted in response and rested his head on Tsukki's thigh. He felt himself drifting off into sleep when a faint mewling caught his attention.

"Mm, Tora's been waiting for you," Kei mused as he reached out with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with Kuroo's head towards the tabby cat that had crept towards them to pet her head. She nuzzled Kuroo and curled up next to him, her fur brushing his cheek.

"Well, we're just gonna stay here tonight, babe. I can't move, and Tora's already asleep," Kuroo stated with a yawn.

Kei got up, Tetsurou's head falling to ground from his thigh with a thud. Kuroo groaned, but shut up when he felt himself being lugged by the arm to the bedroom. Kei hoisted him up and dumped him onto their bed, the springs creaking with the sudden weight.

"Wha-what about Tora..." Kuroo managed, struggling to keep his eyes open. Tsukki exited the room and returned moments later with the sleeping tabby in his arms. Tetsurou noted how gentle Kei was with her as he delicately placed her next to Tetsurou, even though Tsukki would adamantly deny that type of sweetness to basically anything else. Kuroo smiled and burrowed under the comforter as Tsukishima retrieved two pillows for Kuroo and placed them on either side of his head.

"Mm, you're too good for me, Kei," Tetsurou sighed. "Even though you threw me on the bed and were so nice to the cat, I'll forgive you-"

"Oh, stop whining. You're significantly more chatty than the cat, you know," Kei responded, lying down on the other side of the bed so that Tora was in between them.

Kuroo pouted but decided that he was too tired to try to argue back, opting to instead turn over face down between the pillows. Just as he was about to doze off, he felt a weight settle on his lower back, right above the waistband of his slacks. Nimble fingers adjusted Kuroo's arms to strip off Kuroo's work shirt and began to knead the muscles between his shoulders and neck, gradually moving down to his back and sides. The pressure felt amazing, and Kuroo nearly moaned. Kei always knew just what Kuroo needed-Kuroo couldn't feel any luckier.

"Kei..."

"Go to sleep," Tsukki whispered, leaning down so that his chest was pressed flush against Kuroo's back, lips brushing his ear. Kuroo shuddered and arched into the blonde's touch. Tsukki kissed the nape of his neck and moved back up, and Kuroo already missed his warmth.

Once the knots in Kuroo's back had been loosened, Kuroo felt Tsukki moving down his body to slip off his pants and socks and lifted his hips to make it easier for Tsukishima. After Tsukki had massaged his legs and feet, Kuroo turned to see Tsukki taking his clothes and dumping them in their hamper before taking his glasses off and returning to his side of the bed.

"God, I love you so much," Kuroo mumbled into the sheets. He could hear Tsukki's small chuckle as their legs intertwined beside Tora.

"I'm sure the bed loves you too, Tetsurou."

"Tsukkiii," Kuroo complained.

"What?" Kuroo could hear the smile in Kei's voice.

As sleep began to claim Kuroo, Kei muttered, "Love you too." Kuroo poked Kei's calf with his foot in response, causing Kei to sputter, "I-I was talking to Tora."

Kuroo sighed dramatically. "You're always choosing the cat over me, Tsukki. I'm gonna kick her out." Kei snorted at this.

"Seeing as you were sobbing after I came home with her from the vet last week since you thought she was lost, I don't think your heart could handle that."

"You should've told me that you were going! Or at least answered my calls," Kuroo pouted.

"Whatever, you dork. Now go to sleep."

Kuroo listened this time, the deep breaths of Tora and Kei lulling him to sleep.


End file.
